The World God Only Knows Wiki talk:Spoiler Page/Archive 1
FLAG 135 spoiler FLAG135 ｢Mission in complete｣ ■ハクア達が突然の窮地に！ Haqua and Nora are suddenly in a predicament ノーラ｢ちょっと、何よこれ――！！｣ ハクア｢こいつらすごい力よ！！｣｢ただの羽衣人形じゃないわ！！｣ 証の鎌を手に取り抗おうとするが、黒人形に弾き飛ばされる。 Nora wait, what the heck is this!! Haqua guys are very strong!!aren't ordinary doll made from celestial robe Haqua tries to fight back with scythe of proof, but gets thrown away by the dolls. ノーラ｢自分に襲われるなんて最悪！！｣｢も――離れろ！！気持ち悪い！！｣ フィオ｢お前たちに正統悪魔社の技術が負ける訳がない…｣｢これが…｣｢真の悪魔の力よ！！｣ ハクア｢フィオーレ！！｣｢どーしちゃったの、お前！！｣ ノーラ｢あの子に話しかけてもムダよ！！｣｢私の羽衣で心を見たら何も映らなかった…｣｢何か変な術かけられてんじゃない！？｣ ハクア｢術…？｣｢う！？｣ 黒人形がハクアたちの口をふさぐ。そして霧状に姿を変え、二人の悲鳴を残し闇に引きずり込む… Nora attacked by ourselves, this is the worst!! off of me!! This is creepy!! Fio is no way you can defeat a spell of Vintage... is... true power of real devils!! Haqua Fiore!! gotten into you!! Nora no point in talking to her showed up when I used my celestial robe to look at her heart... think she is under some strange spell!? Haqua Spell? Urp!? The dolls covers Haqua and Nora's mouth. They change into a mist, and drags the two to the darkness... そのころの舞高屋上。 桂馬の顔面を月夜の拳が貫くのと、桂馬の後頭部めがけてルナが頭突きを喰らわすのは、ほぼ同時だった。 月夜｢何が運命よ！！｣｢そっちが勝手に近づいてきたくせに！！｣ ルナ｢月夜ニモウ一度抱きツイタら…｣｢殺スぞブ男！！｣ Meanwhile on the school rooftop. Tsukiyo's fist punches Keima's face while Luna headbutts Keima's back of his head simultaneously. Tsukiyo destiny!! approached me first!! Luna you approach Tsukiyo one more time, kill you, ugly man!! 月夜｢どうしてまた現れたの……？｣｢どうして……｣｢やっと…｣｢忘れられそうだったのに……！！｣ うつむく月夜の肩を抱き寄せ、桂馬は無言でキスを迫る。突き飛ばされてもひるまず。 桂馬｢月夜……｣｢キスしてくれ！！｣｢キスすれば…どんな状況も解決するんだ……！！｣ 　　　｢ボクには…結局キスしかないんだ！！｣｢ギャルゲーに栄光あれええええ！！｣ Tsukiyo did you appear again? Why... was about to... forget about you...!! While embracing Tsukiyo who is looking down, Keima approaches to kiss without saying a word. He doesn't flinch even if he gets blown away. Keima Tsukiyo... me!! we kiss any kind of situations can be overcome...!! the end, all I have is a kiss!! to dating sim gaaaaames!! 謎のクリーチャーと化し、またしても月夜に迫る。 その首根っこを引っつかむかのようにルナはマフラーを操り、さらに桂馬の上着と併せてベンチに縛りつける。 ルナ｢服モ物の一種……｣｢これで動けヌだロウ…｣｢なント下品な男ダ…｣｢このウルカヌスの全能ヲかけて排除セねバ…！｣ 　　　 ｢私ト月夜にハもう…｣｢男トつきあってるヒマなドナイのダ…｣ 桂馬｢脱皮――！！｣ 桂馬は上着を脱ぎ捨て飛びかかる。 Morping into a mysterious creature, he chases Tsukiyo again. Luna manipulates Keima's muffler and grabs his scruff and furthermore combined with his coat, ties him on the bench. Luna is also a thing... this, you won't be able to move... an unchastity man... all the power of me, Vulcan, I have to eliminate you...! me and Tsukiyo... have time to be hanging around with a man... Keima Moltiiiiing Keima removes his coat and swoops down. ルナ｢きゃアア！！｣ ルナは床のタイルで桂馬をさえぎり、幾度となく痛めつける。 ｢オ前トいるト…｣｢月夜も汚れてシマう…！！｣｢月夜ハもう…｣｢お前とは会ワない…！！｣ それでも、桂馬は立ち上がる。 桂馬｢もっと痛めつけといた方がいいぞ…｣｢お前の言う通りだ……｣｢ボクはきっと月夜を傷つけた…｣ 　　　｢この先も……｣｢不幸にしない…とは言えない…｣ Luna Kyaa!! Luna interupts Keima with the tiles, and countlessly assults him. will be defiled if... is with you!! will not... you anymore!! Even then Keima stioll stands up. Keima me as much as you like just as you said... must have hurt Tsukiyo... from now on... can't gurantee that I won't make her sad. ルナ｢なんダ…？｣｢その他人事のヨうな口調ハ…！！｣｢脳天ニコレを落トされないウチに……｣｢早ク去レ！！｣ 桂馬｢どんな罰を受けてもいい…｣｢あと少しの間だけ…｣｢ボクを好きでいてくれ……！！｣ 　　　｢じゃないと……｣｢月夜を守れない……！！｣ ルナ｢ナ…｣｢戯言ヲ…｣ Luna What...? kindof tone as if you are third party...!! I drop this onto your head... away!! Keima take any kindof punishment... for a little while... in love with me...!! else... can't protect Tsukiyo...!! Luna Non... Nonsense... 月夜｢ルナやめて！！｣ 急に体の支配を解かれ、ルナは背後から月夜に引き止められる ｢………｣｢………いいの…？｣｢私は桂馬を…｣｢信じていいの……？｣ 桂馬｢ボクは死んだって………｣｢月夜を守るよ…！！｣ 二人で屋上から飛び降りた、あの夜のことが思い起こされる。 ルナの制御を失ったベンチが桂馬の脳天に降り注ぐ。 Tsukiyo stop!! Luna is suddenly stopped by Tsukiyo and looses control of the body. ...I?I trust...Keima...? Keima if I die... protect Tsukiyo...!! The time they jumped from the roof is recollected. Bench Luna lost control of falls on top of Keima. 邪魔な地区長たちを屠り、居間のテーブルに腰掛けたフィオーレの周囲にソファが転がる。 頭に大きなたんこぶをこさえ、桂馬は月夜の膝枕の上で気絶している。 月夜｢ルナ…桂馬を殺す気？｣ ルナ｢月夜ガジャマするカラ…｣｢力が抜けタ。私のせいではナイ！！｣｢あきらめノ悪い男ダ、脅しても……｣｢まったク動ジナい…｣ Fiore who had defeated troublsome District Cheif is sitting on the table in the living room where a sofa rolls aroundin the surrounding. Keima is unconcious and lies on Tsukiyo's lap with a huge bump on his head. Tsukiyo are you planning to kill Keima? Luna Tsukiyo interfered, power escaped. It's not my fault just doesn't give up, even if I threaten him... doesn't even flinch 月夜｢ルナ、桂馬に……｣｢ルナの姉妹のこと…話してみない……？｣ ルナ｢何言っテル！！このコトは、｣｢私1人デなんトカする！！｣｢私の存在は人間に知らレない方がいいのダ！！｣ 月夜｢盛大に力使ってたくせによく言うのですね！！｣ ルナ｢この男ハ信用できナイ！！｣｢突然戻ってきテ調子のイイこと言って……｣ Tsukiyo should we... about Luna's sister to Keima? Luna are you saying!! This matter, will do this by myself somehow!! existance should be kept secret from humans Tsukiyo say that but you've used your power to the max Luna man cannot be trusted!! coming back and sweeting talking... 月夜はそれ以上ルナの言い分に耳を貸さず、桂馬の体を抱きかかえ、頬に口づける。 すると突然、月夜が苦しみもだえだす。その声を聞き、桂馬はとっさに目を覚ます。 桂馬｢月夜！！｣｢大丈夫か！？｣ 桂馬に抱かれ、月夜の背中から天使のように大きな翼が現れる！！ Tsukiyo doesn't listen to Luna anymore and embraces Keima and kisses him on the cheek. Suddenly, Tsukiyo is in pain and suffers. Hearing that, Keima opens his eyes. Keima Tsukiyo!! you alright!? Being embraced by Keima, a large wing appears on Tsukiyo's back!! ■ついに女神復活！！ Finally goddess revives!! Flag 136 FLAG136 ｢代理戦争｣ FLAG 136: "War by Proxy" ■逆に囚われの身になった地区長達。 *Back to the District Chiefs who have been detained. Chiefs: "HEY! You think it'll end with just this!?" "Let us out, Fiore!!" They have both been placed into a cramped confinement bin, and can't get disentangled. Fio: "BE QUIET!!" "You're the ones who imprisoned me against my will in the first place..." "and yet you complain when you're put in my position!!" "I'm finished with you!!" "I'll be taking over your districts!!" The two dolls appear behind Fiore. Though they look different, aside from the color and face, they are the spitting image of the chiefs. "The dolls of a Vintage hagoromo are made differently!!" "From now on, you two..." "will move according to my orders!!" "You shall call me 'Fiore-sama!'" Imposters: "Understood, Fiore-sama." Chiefs: "Hold it!! Don't go making us into your henchmen!!" "Are you some kind of doll ganglord!?" "This is awful!!" Fiore is somewhat offended by this, but... Fio: "H...henchmen," "I suppose I must think of good henchmen names, then!!" "(To fake Nora) You are just an idiotic woman with big breasts, so" "painomi!! (TN: Nothing-but-boobs)" Painomi: "I am honored." Fio: "(To fake Hakua) You are skinny and good for nothing but studying, so" "Pencil!!" Pencil: "Thank you very much." Fio: "Painomi!! Pencil!!" "Vintage has taken over this district!!" Chiefs: "That's enough!!" "Let us out!!" "We'll bust up your glasses!!" Fio: "A lot of things happened, but I've recovered the goddess sensor," "and I've confined the district chiefs......" "A very nice payoff!!" Nora: "This is really bad, what are we gonna do?" Hakua: "What to do..." "Our sensors and armbands are taken..." "We have no way to contact the others." Though the district chiefs are completely helpless, Keima has returned. Fio: "!!" Keima: "Heeey, I'm back~" "Hakua, are you here~?" Hakua: "Katsuragi!?" "You can't, you can't come back now!!" However, it seems Keima doesn't hear, and presently enters the living room. Fiore & co. lie in wait. Fio: "Welcome back." "How dare you imprison me earlier!!" Keima: "I had you imprisoned because you are dangerous but," "how did you break out!!" And so, Keima is seized by Painomi, and is shoved into the detention bin. Keima: "Hakua, you idiot -- What did you do!!" Hakua: "I...I'm sorry--" Keima: "I told you not to be careless!!" Thinking that all the obstacles have been taken care of, Fiore takes out a communicator. She means to reveal the Katsuragi house's location to Vintage. "Damn...how did this happen!!" "This just ends everything." "Even though I had taken great pains to save..." "the goddess inside Kanon......!!" At any rate, Fiore hears Keima's muttering. Fio: "Goddess?" "Save......?" Hakua: "Fiore still doesn't know about Kanon!!" "Now you're the one being careless!!" Keima: "You tried to kill the goddess by stabbing her, didn't you!!" "Unfortunately for you, she's still alive!!" "It's awful that it's come to this. "You..." "Do you plan to target the other goddesses, too!?" Fio: "Of course." "For a devil to do bad things..." is completely normal!!" "Surely, a devil that does good deeds..." "is a true sign of evil!!" "There is no need for a world with impure new devils!!" "Old hell shall be reborn!!" Keima: "Old hell won't be revived!!" "The escaped spirit-team will capture all the runaway spirits!!" Fio: "Hmph, you..." "really don't know anything!!" "Did you think the runaway-spirit team was really" "a force of justice!?" "The true aim of that team is," "The binding of the goddesses!!" Nora: "Huh?" Keima: "And how would you do that?" "Killing them!?" Fio: "Perhaps." "But...I will say this." "It's impossible for you to stop Vintage!!" "There is no future for the goddesses!!" As Fiore finishes speaking, there is a noise of something tumbling. Fiore looks over, and the unbecoming dolls have fallen. Keima: "At any rate," "It looks like that's the general outline of things." Suddenly, the goddess sensor reacts. And then, the communicators burst open! Luna: "Binding the goddesses!?" "Know your place...!!" Keima: "I grow tired of this act..." "①No one knows where Kanon is. ②You cannot trust the runaway-spirit squad members." "Everything has been explained to Vulcan." Already, Tsukiyo is outside the shop, in goddess-mode. Luna is floating in the air...... ■次号、女神VS悪魔！！ *Next, Goddess VS Demon!! Flag 137: "Capture" FLAG137 ｢捕獲｣ Flag 137: "Capture" ■ウルカヌス登場！！ *Vulcan Appears!! Fio: "Wha......" "What's with this doll!?" Everyone's eyes are fixed on Luna. Fio looks at her broken sensor, (No way......) (A goddess!?) "You two!!" "Catch that doll!!" Black sashes extend from Just-tits & co. and roll Luna up. Hakua: "Katsuragi!!" "What is that doll!?" Keima: "That is..." "a goddess." Luna: "......These fools..." "must be punished......!!" Luna's eyes shine, and the sashes are torn off, and Just-tits & co. are unable to keep their form, and collapse. Fio: "!?" The melted forms of the dolls are reformed into a giant, which snatches up Fio. "Kyaa--!!" Keima: "She appeared more quickly than I expected..." "but, I didn't expect my arrival to be so timely." "When I arrived, I saw your scythe land outside the house..." "how strange, I thought," "and you both had been neatly captured." "Though it would have been good to rescue as quickly as possible......." "I thought that now was a good opportunity to get the information we needed." "And so I entered alone." "It would have been good to call someone, but" "it seems Vulcan is fine on her own..." The goddess stands before the cafe, guarding the entrance. The neighboring goddess is kneeling before her. Vulcan: "......" "You are........." Diana: "It's Diana!!" "It's been so long, nee-sama......!!" Vulcan: "......" "Ooh......!!" Diana: "We've both taken on different appearances, but..." "I'm so happy we finally meet......!!" Vulcan: "The time when we sisters shall be united once more has come..." "Let us join our powers......" Getting to the point. Diana: "By the way, nee-sama," "Th...." "Those things on your back..." Vulcan: "?" "My back...?" "They're wings......?" "What about them?" Diana: "N," "No...nevermind...." Fio: "U...Ugh..." Fiore has both hands bound, and is in the confinement bin in the nude. Nora: "Heeheehee! This matches your choker quite well, Fiore-chan!!" "I wonder what I should do with you now!!" Grabbing the chains attached to Fiore's choker, Nora swings them around. "Yahoo---" Fio: "You people----" "You think vintage will abide you doing such things!!" Keima: "Well," "it's fine either way." "As long as you remain confined like this, you can't divulge any information." "Without thinking about anyone else," "you've wished with all your might to move up from being an underling." "In another situation, you might fit into the 'clumsy-moe' catagory." Vulcan: "Even so, it's unbelieveable......" "Not only has old hell revived..." "They are targeting us goddesses..." Keima: "It's best to see for yourself!!" "Follow me!!" Vulcan: "I cannot move......" "Carry me." Keima: "Just return to Tsukiyo and walk!!" Vulcan: "What's wrong with this?" "You carried Tsukiyo once..." Nora seems to have returned to normal, and is ignoring Hakua. Anyway. Diana: "By the way, Katsuragi-san......" "It seems my sister has grown wings......" Keima: "And?" Diana: "For my part..." "I have no wings yet..." "My sister's power..." "has returned......!!" "What kind of special love did you give to her!?" "You didn't give it to Tenri." "You didn't give it to Tenri." "You didn't give it to Tenri." "You didn't give it to Tenri." Keima: "I didn't, I didn't." Vulcan: "I'm sorry, your conversation is unintelligible." "I have poor hearing." "Even if she is my sister, I would prefer that you didn't speak to other women." "You must continue to please Tsukiyo." "To Tsukiyo and I," "You are a valuable power source." "Speaking of which, Diana...how did you" "regain your powers?" Diana: "Well, various things happened..." Keima: "Hey, before that!!" "There's something far more important to be concerned about!!" Hakua: "Hurry up and move!!" After they both punch Keima in the face, they arrive at Kanon in the gaming room. Diana fills Vulcan in on the details. Vulcan: "Inexcusable..." "We shall help her right away..." "Our powers combined..." "will remove the curse of old hell!!" *To Kanon's rescue!! Chapter 138 FLAG138 ｢一難去って｣ FLAG138 "One difficulty after another" ■かのん救出なるか？ Can Kanon be saved? 二人の女神が、かのんに刺さった短剣の柄に手をかける。桂馬と地区長たちがそれを見守る。 The two goddesses put their hands on the dagger which is stuck in Kanon's body. Keima and the district chiefs are watching over them. 前回と同様、瘴気が女神たちに絡みつく。ディアナが一瞬ひるむ。 Just like before, the miasma coils around them and Diana flinches for an instant. ウルカヌス｢……ディアナ、｣｢安心するのだ。｣｢これは、｣｢本当の古悪魔の術ではない。｣ Vulcan: "......Diana," "don't panic." "This is not true Weiss magic. 　　　 ｢紛いものだ…｣｢これなら私たちにもなんとかなる。｣ "It is just an imitation of it..." "We should manage somehow with that." 瘴気の中心から光がはじけ飛ぶ。思わず桂馬は身構える。やがて霧が晴れる。 The light flies out of the miasma. Keima puts his guard up reflexively. The mist has finally cleared away. 現れたのは、刺さっていた短剣を抜き取った女神たち。 The next scene shows the goddesses who pulled out the dagger. 桂馬はすぐにかのんのもとへ詰め寄る。 Keima draws closer to Kanon on the spot. 桂馬｢おい、かのん！！｣｢大丈夫か！？｣ Keima: "Hey, Kanon!!" "Are you okay!?" だがかのんは目覚めない。それどころか、衣服も含め全身を水色に変化していく。 But she doesn't wake up. On the contrary, her whole body, including her clothes, took on the color of water. 　　　｢おい！！｣｢目覚めないぞ！！どーした！！｣ "Hey!!" "She won't wake up!! What should we do!?" ウルカヌス｢いかん……｣｢アポロは｢潜って｣しまったようだ……｣ Vulcan: "Regrettably..." "It appears that Apollo has 'plunged into water'..." ディアナ｢水化術……｣｢アポロ姉様の呪いへの防御策です。｣ Diana: "Water-changing spell..." "It is the fail-safe measure for the curse on Apollo-nee-sama." 　　　　　｢体の状態を変化させて防波堤にし、｣｢この少女と自分の意識を沈めた……｣ "It served as a breakwater by changing the body constitution and" "had herself and this girl plunge into a coma..." ウルカヌス｢アポロはいつも荒っぽい手を使う。｣　　　　　　　　　.ディアナ｢姉様も相当に切迫した状況だったのでしょう。｣ Vulcan: "Apollo always uses strong means." Diana: "It was an urgent situation befitting of her." ウルカヌス｢しかし…これだと時間稼ぎにしかならん…｣ 　　　　 .ディアナ｢今はそれでも喜ぶべきことです。｣ Vulcan: "However... she could only buy us some more time..." Diana: "We should be happy with that now." ウルカヌス｢医術の専門がよりによって一番に倒れるとは…｣　 ディアナ｢今の状態だと、体も意識も手を出せない…｣ Vulcan: "Of all people, it was the specialist in medicine that would fall first..." Diana: "As it stands, she can't come to the use of body and spirit yet." 女神たちだけが何が起きたか理解しているという状況に、桂馬が焦れる。 The goddesses are trying to figure out what happened and Keima grew tired of it. 桂馬｢ボソボソ意味ありげに話すな！！｣｢簡潔に結果を言え！！｣ Keima: "Quit your meaningless chitchat!!" "Tell us the result quickly!!" つまり、アポロのアストロンもどきを解くのには、今より多くの女神の力が必要。 In short to lift the Astron-like spell on Apollo, the force of more goddesses is required. Astron is a spell in Dragon Quest, a RPG. It allows the caster to turn into steel. He doesn't receive attacks nor make a move. ディアナ｢あるいは…アポロ姉様自身が…｣｢力を取り戻してくれれば…｣ Diana: "Or... If only Apollo herself..." "could get her powers back..." すると、意外な所から意見が飛び出してくる。 Then, an opinion comes out from an unexpected place. ノーラ｢じゃあさ、｣｢キスしてみたら？｣｢女神って、愛で力が増えるんでしょ？｣｢それって、お前の専門じゃないの！！｣ Nora: "So," "what if you go for a kiss with her?" "The power of the goddesses increases with love, right?" "Isn't it your specialty!?" うろたえる一同。 The others are flabbergasted. 桂馬｢んなことなんでお前が知ってんだよ！！｣ Keima: "You know things like that!!" ノーラ｢ま――やってみよ――！！｣ Nora: "Well--, why don't you give it a try--!?" ハクア｢なんなのそれ！！｣　　ディアナ｢やる必要なし！！｣　　ウルカヌス｢反対――！！｣ Haqua: "What the heck is that!?" Diana: "There is no need for that!!" Vulcan: "I object--!"" 衆人環視の中、桂馬はイヤイヤ口づける。……何も起こらないようだ。 Keima kisses Kanon unwillingly before the eyes of everyone. ... Nothing seemed to happen. ディアナ｢あるいは、｣｢メルクリウスならなんとかしてくれるかもしれません……！！｣ Diana: "Or," "Mercury may be able to do something about that...!!" ウルカヌス｢なるほど……｣｢あいつは妙な術を沢山知ってる……｣｢あいつならこの体を治せるかもしれん…｣ Vulcan: "I see..." "She knows a lot of strange spells..." "She could heal this body..." ディアナ｢でも、どこにいいるかわかりません。｣｢捜さねば……｣ Diana: "But I don't know where she is." "We will find her." 桂馬｢出来の悪いRPGみたいなこと言ってんじゃね―――｣｢引っ張り回される身にもならんかい、お前ら！！｣ Keima: "You're saying things as if it were a RPG with a bad turn of things---" "You aren't being manipulated by some player!!" ともかく、かのんの呪いは解け、死の危機は去った。ただ、それ以上の進展はない。 At any rate, the curse on Kanon's body is lifted and she escaped the danger of death. There is no further development. ひと段落ついたところで、ノーラが帰ろうとする。その前に。 As the conclusion is reached, Nora is going to go back. Just before she does so. 桂馬｢おい、｣｢ビンは置いてけ。｣｢フィオーレはボクの所に置いとく。｣ Keima: "Hey," "put the bottle here." "I will keep Fiore." ノーラ｢あっそ？｣｢まあいいわよ。｣｢ま――こいつ突き出しても、｣｢突き出した先がヴィンテージかもしれないしね！！｣ Nora: "Oh, is that so?" "Well, fine then." "Oh-- Even if she escaped," "those who allowed so may be Vintage!!" 桂馬｢そうだ…どうやらヴィンテージは……｣｢どっかで駆け魂隊とつながってるみたいだしな。｣ Keima: "That's right...It seems that Vintage..." "has connections with the Runaway Spirit Squad somewhere." ノーラが帰ったのを見計らい、ハクアが女神たちに気づかれないように桂馬を呼び出す。 Right at the moment Nora left, Haqua calls Keima without the goddesses noticing. 桂馬は何の用か聞き返しても何も言われず、ハクアと一緒にゲーム部屋へ。 Keima asks her what she wants to say but she didn't say anything. Keima and Haqua go to the gaming room. ハクア｢あ…あの……｣｢ごめん。｣｢フィオーレを逃がしたのは私のせい！｣｢もし桂木たちが帰って来てくれなかったらどーなってたか…｣ Haqua: "U... uhm..." "Sorry." "Letting Fiore out was my fault!" "What if you guys hadn't come back...?" 桂馬｢いいよ。｣｢じゃ、下行こう。｣ Keima: "It's fine." "Then, let's go downstairs." ハクア｢簡単に許さないでよ！！｣｢もっと怒って！！｣｢一日か二日ぐらい！！｣ Haqua: "Don't pardon me so simply!!" "Be angrier!!" "At least for about a day or two!!" 桂馬｢いーだろ別に！！怒って何があるってんだ！！｣ Keima: "There is nothing in particular!! There needs to be something to make me angry!!" ハクア｢じゃなかったら私……｣｢大したことなんにもできない悪魔みたいじゃない…｣ Haqua: "If it isn't the case than I..." "look like a devil who can't do important things properly..." 桂馬｢そこまでじゃない。｣ Keima: "You're going too far." ハクア｢じゃあなんでノーラなんて仲間にするの！？｣｢どーせ私のことなんてなんとも思ってないんでしょ！！｣｢お前はそーゆーヤツよ！！｣ Haqua: "Then why did you get along with Nora!?" "After all, you don't think anything about me!!" "You are that kind of guy!!" 　　　　｢お前にはわからないわよ。｣｢駆け魂隊の地区長になった時には…｣｢あんなに誇りに感じたのに……｣ "You don't understand things." "Though when I became the district chief of the Runaway Spirit Squad..." "I had that feeling of pride..." 桂馬｢フィオーレの一言で何かわかるもんか。｣｢あんなのなんの役に立たない伏線だよ。｣｢お前は必要だよ。｣｢と言う訳で、終了！！｣ Keima: "Were you affected by what Fiore said?" "It must be some useless subplot." "You are needed." "With that, we're done here!!" ハクア｢……ちゃんと言ってよ。｣｢もっとはっきり言ってよ！！｣｢私が必要だって！！｣ Haqua: "...Say it properly!" "Say it more clearly!" "That I'm needed!!" ハクアの様子に桂馬が違和感を感じていると、ディアナも桂馬の部屋に入ってくる。そして。 Keima feels uncomfortable at the look of Haqua. After, Diana enters Keima's room. Then. ディアナ｢……か…｣｢か…桂木さんあの…｣｢私と…｣｢キス、しませんか……？｣ Diana: "...Ka..." "Ka... Katsuragi-san, uhm..." "Won't you..." "give me a kiss...?" ■突然、キスをせがむディアナ…これは………………！？ Diana suddenly pesters him about giving her a kiss... This is...............!?